


Vechs, the care and feeding of

by Challis2070



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070





	Vechs, the care and feeding of

Congratulations on your purchase of your new Vechs. There are some things you need to know in regards to caring for your new item.

 

First and foremost- Vechs DO NOT appreciate being submerged in lava. If you have accidentally submerged your unit in lava, you must immediately extinguish him with water, and give him a small kitten to play with, in order to keep his attitude relatively friendly.

 

Secondly- Most problems can be solved with the judicious application of small cute fluffy animals. Overabundance of these, however, will set him into Plotting mode, so, take care. You will notice him start to look pensive when you are approaching the limit, so start removing the creatures before he goes farther, and gets a gleam in his eye. Once he gets the gleam, he is in Plotting mode, and must be allowed to run his course.

 

Thirdly- Your purchase has four main attitude, they are- Cutesy, Plotting, Diabolical, and Inquisitive.

Inquisitive is the default setting upon being placed into a new environment, however, should the unit be attacked upon its placement, it will switch into Plotting quite quickly.

Plotting is the secondary setting, and is what occurs when he is planning on what sort of thing he will do next. This primarily occurs when he has spotted another unit, usually a Zisteau or Cleo unit. Less commonly, it will occur when a Joe Hill unit is present, as well.

If you have angered the unit, the planning is on your torment.

If you have not, you have an equal chance of a random Plotting occur, with two possible outcomes.  
First- planning devious mayhem.  
Second- planning to obtain more cute creatures to care for.

Diabolical is the third setting. Once angered, the unit enters this setting within a short period of time. It is similar to when he is planning your torment, though more severe, and longer-lasting. You will know he is in the setting and not Plotting, due to the cackling he will produce during it.

The last setting is Cutesy.  
He is quite fond of small furry creatures, primary kittens and puppies, and will coo over them when the opportunity presents itself. You can get him to switch into this setting be providing the creatures, however, you must not give him too many at once, or he will refuse them in favor of Plotting.

 

We congratulate you on your purchase of this fine Vechs unit, and hope to deal with you in the future.

 

If you have any questions call us at our toll-free line 1-888-888-8888. If you have an emergency situation, call us at 1-888-999-9999.

 

Purchase of this unit absolved the parent company of any mayhem, mischief, maps, traps, or injuries that the Vechs unit may cause.


End file.
